Sarmatian Siblings
by Enigmatic Reign
Summary: After paying a visit to Guinevere and becoming more enlightened on how exactly her brother died, Lancelot’s sister sets about leading the rebellion against Roman forces that he had started not long before his death.
1. Default Chapter

Hadrian's wall. Not the most ideal place to be, but for the moment it was what Guinevere called home. Seated at the freshly polished round table she would often talk to the knights when they visited, but today she did not. Instead she was talking to a young woman, it was nice to have some more female company since Vanora wasn't around all that much.

A porcelain skinned hand propped her head up as the two conversed.

"I hear you were close to Lancelot, he was a good man." Began Guinevere

"He had his moments, but I suppose one could call him good in the long run."

Guinevere smiled, she knew exactly what she meant, he had had his moments.

"Arthur and I thought he was alone, he never spoke of a companion...."

"I wasn't his companion, I was more of a thorn in his side, or his conscience, I think that's what he called me once. He was fairly reckless." She paused looking back to Guinevere

"I know that he would have wished to look upon his lover one more time had he been given the chance"

The blonde laughed, shoulder length hair moving as she did.

"He wasn't my lover lady, he was my brother. Though we did argue like an old married couple at times"

"Oh" Guinevere blushed, before laughing herself. This woman was Lancelot's sister all over. Same manner, same sense of humour.

"He called me Artemis the day he left, he said if he didn't come back I should take up arms. I didn't wait. I took up arms soon after he left, I wielded a bow, a sword, and failed miserably when it came to using an axe. I never was physically strong, strong willed yes, but able to pick up an axe and use it?...." She trailed off prismatic hues moving back to Guinevere.

"I can wield a bow though I'm not that competent with a sword. As a woad we use what we can find, improvise! Stones tend to be quite good."

"You were a woad?"

"I am a woad, just as you are a Sarmatian. We both learnt long ago that women need to fight. We can't change that fact, we simply acknowledge it."

"Wise words Guinevere, perhaps you should tell those, South of the wall."

"I will, but first I believe I deserve to know your name."

"Helena is the name given to me by my mother, though I do seem to survive better under the alias of Artemis."

"To me you shall be Helena, to them you shall be Artemis."

Both paused smiling at each other, before Guinevere turned to see Arthur standing in the doorway.

"Telling me there are guests in my home would be most helpful Guinevere"

Guinevere laughed before standing and walking over to her husband, that evening would certainly be interesting.


	2. Introductions

"Arthur, this is Artemis. Lancelot's sister." Guinevere looked towards the guest before looking to her husband.

"She's blonde."

"Glad to see your eyesight's working." Replied Guinevere

"Lancelot had dark hair." Came Arthur's response

"Just look at her, her mannerisms, her features, she is his sister."

"The knights are here, we'll be needing the room"

Arthur paused before looking from Artemis to Guinevere.

"I'm sending them here, if you wish to stay then by all means, but things may get a little out of hand"

"Sir, if you mean to get drunk then say so, it makes things easier."

Arthur stared at Artemis, this girl honestly was Lancelot's sister. He smiled without intending to.

"You may wish to meet your brother's companions. They will be here if you wish to fraternise."

Artemis swallowed, brown hues moving to fix on Guinevere who was now smiling.The two simply looked at each other before they both fell about laughing, causing Arthur to leave the room muttering something along the lines of 'I'll never understand women'.

Guinevere sat back down next to her new friend, shining curls cascading down her back. The two were still laughing when the knights entered. Some were new recruits, others had been there when Lancelot had died. Either way they were all looking towards the two women with raised eyebrows, except for Bors, who seemed to find it rather amusing.

"Looks like Guin' finally found herself a friend, by the looks of things a pretty damn good one and all."

Guinevere paused looking to Bors before laughing again. Artemis elbowed her quickly in the ribs before the two calmed down and stood leaving the men to 'do' whatever it was they did. As they reached the door she grabbed Artemis' arm and pulled her to the side as the wine was brought in. Music started to play and Guinevere released her arm and started dancing. Blue linen dress being swooshed around the floor. The knights couldn't keep their eyes off her. It reminded her of when Lancelot had once dragged her off to one of the village parties. Vanora had entered shortly after Bors, and had now joined Guinevere on the tiled floor. Artemis however was keeping well out of the way. She wasn't one for dancing, or social affairs of any sort. She preferred to be alone or in the company of a few select friends. She edged further towards the door and was about to take a step out when Arthur entered. He gave her a nod before gently pushing her back into the room, she turned and tried again but he did exactly the same thing. Artemis didn't approve so she threw him.Straight over her shoulder and onto the floor. The room went silent, save for the silent sniggering of Guinevere.Everyone stared before Guinevere burst out laughing setting the whole room going again. She held out her hand to help him up, which he took cautiously, a small smile spreading across his face.

"You're too much like your brother."


	3. Exits

When Artemis awoke the next morning she felt awful. Wine and her didn't usually agree. Lancelot however could drink as much as he wanted. Arthur's comment was still running through her mind. "You're too much like your brother". Was she too much like Lancelot? Could she honestly be _that_ bad? She winced as the memory of the previous nights events became clear. She had thrown Arthur. _The_ Arthur. It was amazing that he had found it funny. Her brother had sent her three letters in the course of his life with Arthur. All of which made him out to be somewhat of a tyrant. He wasn't, well he might've been, but Guinevere must've broken him down. Sitting upright Artemis sighed, she'd slept on the floor and was still dressed in the same outfit. She had removed the metal breastplate and had slept in the leather tunic. She looked quite the warrior in dyed blue leather and silver. And since her brother was dead it meant she could take up arms officially. Artemis yawned before standing, picking up the silver breastplate and fastening it behind her. Why did she always look like Lancelot when she was dressed like a warrior? Not that he wore women's battle garb that often, but it was just the way she looked like him. Quite a scary thought really, looking like your brother. At least she had the blonde hair to make her look different. With her sword safely in the scabbard on her back, Artemis braided her hair and headed for the door. She had planned on leaving without saying goodbye, though nothing she planned on usually occurred. Moving out into the corridor she did her best to tread carefully. Boots on a creaky floor isn't the best combination. She got about halfway down when a hand clapped down on her shoulder. She jumped. Drawing her sword she turned and struck. Her attack was blocked by....Guinevere? She was smiling but why had she just terrified her so much?

"Guin' did you have to do that?"

"Well if you insist on skulking around first thing in the morning dressed like...some sort of warrior princess , what else am I supposed to do?"

"Wait until you know who it is."

Guinevere stepped forward before striking, Artemis blocked it.

"So where did you intend on going Artemis?"

"Sarmatian business. Things need attending to."

"There are Sarmatian knights here, I must inform them of..."

"Take the hint Guin' I'm going all rebellious here."

"Then why did you come here?"

"To make myself feel better, I had to accept his death didn't I?"

"Would your brother approve of this rebellion?"

"Damn right he would, he was the one that started it. Now if you don't mind I have to be going."

Pushing her blade out of the way Artemis moved quickly down the corridor only stopping when she heard Guinevere speak.

"If this is what you want then fine, but you'll always be my friend even if one day we fight on two separate sides."

"I'll remember that."

Moving out into the cold British weather, Artemis sighed before inhaling deeply. She was going to make sure this rebellion made it's point. After all, she had to keep Lancelot's memory alive. What better way than to kill a few people to prove a point. Mounting Dante, her brother's horse, she rode North, paying attention only to her immediate surroundings, not noticing that four knights and a woad were following.


	4. Beginnings of a Rebellion

Rebellion. One of Lancelot's pasts times was leading one. Riling up the villagers until they finally fought for what they deserved. Today however was Artemis' turn. She wasn't the best at meaningful speeches, or in fact meaningful thought. When she had first arrived in this village about an hour ago, the villagers had been reluctant to even look at her now there was a crowd around her listening to her every word.

"You deserve freedom, you shouldn't be forced to move because Rome wishes it. This isn't Rome this is Britannia. If you stand up for yourselves like you did last time you can remain here in your home. Don't be bullied into doing something you shouldn't have to."

"Lancelot would never have us following a woman. Where is Lancelot? He would lead us to victory like last time. He was Sarmatian, he fought with Arthur. He fought with us" Spoke a villager.

"Lancelot is dead and he was my brother. I am Sarmatian and I can help you to help yourself."

"Liar. She lies to us all, he had no sister he told us himself his family was dead."

"She's not lying."

The knights had arrived, Guinevere and Arthur were walking towards her and it had been Arthur doing the talking.

"She comes to help you to honour her brother's memory. Just as we come to help her. Her name is Artemis and you would be wise to listen to her."

He was helping. Why exactly she was unsure but it was appreciated none the less. Arthur paused looking her up and down before turning to the knights.

"Was Lancelot some sort of warrior prince because she looks suspiciously like a warrior princess here."

Guinevere kicked him. Not hard but hard enough for him to take the hint. She smiled before walking over to her friend and leaning on her shoulder.

"Never thought you'd be the rebellious type Artemis."

"I have my moments and I'm sure you do to."

"The speech was motivating, it almost made me want to go and hack some Romans to bits."

"Guin'?"

"Yes?"

"You need to learn to lie, because that was about as convincing as..." Artemis stopped seeing the knights staring at her.

"What?!"

Guinevere smiled.

"Well I suppose we'd better get down to business"

"Damn right we should Artemis."

Arthur looked to Guinevere with her blatant disregard for the use of saying 'Damn'. She blinked before opening her mouth and in a tone similar to that of Artemis she spoke.

"What?!"


	5. Explanations

"Why didn't you tell me Arthur served under Rome?"

The question had been mulled over in the mind of the sarmatian for quite some time. Looking towards Guinevere for an answer she moved closer towards the fire.

"That was how Lancelot died. They were serving Rome, I thought it might be best to tell you after you'd had time for it to sink in."

"How? Tell me how he died and what part Rome played."

"The knights went north of the wall to save a Roman family, something to do with the Pope. That was where they found me. I had been entombed for being a woad. We took the family and the villagers to safety. They were being attacked by invaders, Saxons I think. The knights and my people took up arms and we fought. Many fell that day, but the innocent still live. He died serving under Rome but he died at the hands of a Saxon."

"Then both deserve to suffer. But at least his death was not in vain."

Moving closer still to the fire, Artemis lowered her head staring into the flames. They were free and somewhat enchanting. Like Lancelot. Whatever she looked at reminded her of her brother. The man she had detested for so much of her life. She was so much like him, strong willed and arrogant. She could tell why people compared her to him, but the fact that she still needed to be her own person was one that was often overlooked. How could she possibly make something of her life when she lived in his shadow. He was dead. Nothing could change that. She could only honour his memory by moving on. Porcelain skinned hands dug deep into the earth closing around a handful of dirt. Artemis paused before throwing it into the fire and exiting quickly. Guinevere stood to stop her, mouth opening to say something, but she didn't.

Stroking the head of the brown stallion known as Dante, Arthur saw her exit. He saw the look of anguish on Guinevere's face and immediately went to her. Wrapping two well toned arms around her, he paused as she explained what had happened. He'd give Artemis some time alone. God knows she was going to need it. He knew only too well that grief was hard to cope with, but she would manage. She was Lancelot's sister.

Alone. That was exactly what Artemis was. She threw a stone into the river. Her head had never felt so crowded, thoughts contending for what should be acknowledged. It was enough to make anyone feel the way she did. Leaning against the rough wooden fence that surrounded the water she sighed, a single tear falling down her left cheek.

"I know it's nice to be alone, but sometimes it's not always best."

The voice made her jump. He knew he had made her jump. It was quite amusing but Tristan didn't laugh. Instead he moved to stand next to her, gaze drifting sideways to look at her. She was quite pretty considering she was related to Lancelot. He'd never been that impressed by him, but he was a loyal friend so he missed him. Not as much as some of the others. But he missed him.

"Thought helps nobody, act on instinct. It'll do you the world of good."

Artemis gave him a quick look up and down before her eyes rested on his face.

"And you sir, are?"

"Tristan"

"Funny. Someone told me you were dead."

"Evidently not luv. Now will you grace me with your name or not?"

"Artemis, sir."

"Lancelot had only one sister and I know for a fact her name was not Artemis."

"My name is Helena, though to you and everyone else I am Artemis. Now how exactly do you know of my real name?"

"Lancelot never could keep his mouth shut. He told us all you were a blonde angel, a good family girl. Though I can see you must have changed. Your attitude mimics that of your brother though you are definitely your mother's daughter. He told us you couldn't fight, yet here you are leading a rebellion."

"You know more of my life than I believe I do, Lancelot was the same. Always knew things, told everyone but his own family. Well he can't anymore, not with us all dead and buried save for me. I never thought I'd be having this conversation with you. I was told you were fond of violence."

"I am girl, a good kill relieves a lot of anger, but that doesn't mean I can't be understanding."

"Mhm"

"C'mon lass, we'll go drown your sorrows. It might do you some good, leading a small army can only be done when you're not entirely sober. I know that for a fact."

"I suppose one drink can't do that much damage."

"One drink? You'll be needing a **lot** more than that."


	6. Drink Helps You Think

"Lass, I told you drink would help."

"Long time since you called someone Lass, Tristan."

"Long time since you had a bath Bors."

Sat around a blazing fire the knights, along with Guinevere and Artemis, were drinking. Guinevere was avoiding most of the wine but Artemis had decided to take Tristan's advice and drown her sorrows. Arthur was staying sober along with Guinevere so the two distanced themselves slightly from the others. Artemis and Tristan were sat surprisingly close together and Bors? Well he was just next to whoever, he had his wine so he was happy.

"Tristan...."

"Yes..."

"What did my brother do to annoy you so much?"

"He asked too many questions, like you."

"I'm annoying now am I?"

"Not as much as he was Helena."

Artemis elbowed him in the ribs like she had done to Guinevere previously.

"Never, use that name in public. I am Artemis."

"You've forsaken your own identity. Given up on being yourself."

"That was rational thought, you've surprised me."

Tristan sighed, before pushing her over backwards with the two having a mock fighting match. A few feet away both Arthur and Guinevere were watching.

"Are those two...?."

"He wouldn't. She's too much like Lancelot."

"Still he might..."

"He wouldn't dare Arthur."

Guinevere smiled. Arthur may have had a point. They did seem a little too 'friendly'. But Tristan wouldn't do that. He was loyal, she was Lancelot's little sister. He wouldn't even think about doing something like that. Guinevere shook her head before resting it on Arthur's chest.

"They do look happy though don't they?"

"Guinevere, Tristan hasn't killed her yet. He must be in a good mood."

Tristan had her pinned. She was still smiling, though it was that determined smile, a look of sheer concentration.

"Rational thought is something that comes easily to me, you'd be wise to remember that."

Artemis forced back the urge to laugh. Bringing two toned legs up she kicked him off her. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Tristan, getting beaten by a woman isn't the best thing going."

He charged. Grabbing her by the waist he pushed her backwards. The both started laughing after they hit the ground and just remained still for a few minutes sniggering before they calmed down and returned to talk with the other knights. It seemed that during there little 'brawl' the knights had played some rather interesting games. Including one to see who could drink the most before they passed out. It explained the drunken bodies groaning around the fire. Artemis smirked before retreating to her tent.

Maps and diagrams littered the left side of the tent. She had been thinking of ways to organise this rebellion against Rome. The centurions would be arriving soon so it was a matter of urgency that she got the people ready. Looking from one piece of parchment to the other an idea struck her. She had finally found a way to do this, one that her brother would be proud of.


	7. Choices

Dawn. The perfect time to prepare an attack. With Roman forces moving rapidly in there direction it was about time to strike. Artemis wasn't intent on a massacre, but if these people had to fight and a few Romans died would that sacrifice really be worth it? Would blood bring about independence? It was a thought the blonde was trying to get her head around, seated once more by the water she waited for the others to awake. What would Lancelot have done? It was one of the most prominent thoughts in her mind. Would he risk open war just to prove a point? Of course he would. It wasn't the best example to have chosen, she knew that. Sighing she rested her head against one of the fence posts.

"She has a plan Arthur, would you trust her as you trusted Lancelot?"

"I don't know her Guinevere, I can't place these peoples lives in the hands of some reckless girl"

"She's not reckless Arthur, she's like Lancelot."

"Tristan you know if I could trust her I would, but these people do not deserve to die because she can't cope with her brother's death."

"She can cope Arthur, that's why she's here."

"Fighting a cause that will end up getting her killed"

"You once served Rome, you're here now, you know how their minds work."

"Fine...but if the need arises there can be no hesitation in striking her down"

Conversation. Not a good one at that. It could be heard from a good 5meters away. Artemis heard it all. She was going to prove she was better than her brother and prove that she wasn't going lead them to be slaughtered. Arthur may have had a point. Grief may have been fueling her determination, but if it meant these people didn't have to answer to Rome it was worth it. Well it seemed right at the time, the battle however made her see much more clearly.........


End file.
